Facebook Big Time Rush Style
by MrsHendersonPenaSchmidtMaslow
Summary: Facebook but BTR Style
1. Crazy Facebook Days

**_Facebook Big Time Rush Style_**

**_Kendall Knight : Let the stress begi_****_n FML_**

**_Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and 2 more like this_**

**_Comments _**

**_Carlos Garcia : I can't believe we have to work late today FML_**

**_Logan Mitchell : Yes if someone didn't broke he golden records (Cough cough Kendall, Carlos and James) We wouldn't be working late FML_**

**_James Diamond : Yeah sorry about that_**

**_Camille Roberts : Finally got a role :D_**

**_Jo Taylor : Really :P_**

**_Camille Roberts : Yep :D_**

**_Jennifer Knight : What does FML mean_**

**_Katie Knight : Forget my lollipops (Fake smile)_**

**_Jennifer Knight : Okay then_**

**_Kelly Wainwright : Guys ur late_**

**_Carlos Garcia : we almost at Rocque Recllbbjjb_**

**_Kelly Wainwright : What_**

**_Logan Mitchell : He tripped he mean there_**

**_Gustavo Rocque : DOGS U GOT THE DAY OF I NEED TO WRITE A SONG_**

**_Kendall Knight : WHAT! So we can there for nothing_**

**_Gustavo Rocque : YEAH PRETTY MUCH_**

**_Katie Knight likes this_**

**_Katie Knight : Did the best prank on James I put yellow paint in his cuda shampoo._**

**_Carlos Garcia : Look he coming out the bathroom_**

**_James: WHO MADE MY HAIR YELLOW which is good because it bring out my eyes. YELLOW_**

**_Jo Taylor, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia , Logan Mitchell and Katie Knight likes this_**

**_Camille Roberts: James u do know it comes out with shampoo _**

**_James Diamond : Oh FML_**

**_Jennifer Knight : Stop saying forgot my lollipops_**

**_Kelly Wainwright : FML means Fuck my life_**

**_Jennifer Knight : Boys!_**

**_Reginald Bitters : Keep the noise down some people are trying to sleep_**

**_Jennifer Knight : I am trying to ground my son and his friends_**

**_Kendall Knight : Mum we are 17_**

**_James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell like this_**

**_Jo Taylor : Help i'm on set having to worst time with Jett Stetson_**

**_Jett Stetson : You like me_**

**_Kendall Knight : Shut up air head_**

**_Jo Taylor, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia like this_**

**_Jett Stetson : Air head ?_**

**_Kendall Knight : Well ur dum so why not_**

**_Carlos Garcia : LOL_**

**_Camille Roberts : Logan tell me that u love me yeah _**

**_Logan Mitchell : Camille tell me that I take u breath away_**

**_Jo Taylor : Kendall Maybe if we take one more_**

**_Kendall Knight : Jo so tell me that u love me yeah_**

**_Carlos Garcia : James tell me that I take u breath away_**

**_James Diamond : Carlos maybe if we take one more I know for sure_**

**_Katie Knight : Kendall there nothing left to say_**

**_Camille, Logan,Jo,Kendall,James,Carlos and Katie : Tell me that u love me anyway_**


	2. Facebook Drama Part 1

**_Facebook Big Time Rush Style_**

**_James Diamond : Finally we out of the studio Yay! :D_**

**_Kendall knight, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia like this_**

**_Comments _**

**_Kendall Knight : I know right I can't feel my legs_**

**_Logan Mitchell : Same here I wonder how we live _**

**_Carlos Garcia : We live because me, u, Kendall and James are awsome_**

**_Logan Mitchell : It's you and It You, Kendall, James and I_**

**_Carlos Garcia : Who Cares_**

**_Camille Roberts : Good Afternoon people_**

**_Jo Taylor : Hey Camille how was shooting _**

**_Camille Roberts : Great :D _**

**_Kendall Knight : Hey Jo_**

**_Jo Taylor : Hey Kendall wanna go on a date_**

**_Kendall Knight : Okay_**

**_Katie Knight : Hey James u own me $10_**

**_James Diamond : Okay why_**

**_Katie Knight : Because u put me in a dress_**

**_Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and Jennifer Knight likes this_**

**_James Diamond : $10 It should be $2 _**

**_Katie Knight : Give it (d) _**

**_James Diamond : Fine_**

**_Kendall Knight : On the worst date ever_**

**_Jett Stetson likes this_**

**_ Jo Taylor : It wasn't to bad I give u nuts_**

**_Kendall Knight : which I'm ALLERGIC to_**

**_Jett Stetson like this_**

**_Jo Taylor : Sorry Kenny_**

**_Jett Stetson : I'm the best looking person at the Plamwoods_**

**_James Diamond : No I am_**

**_Jett Stetson : No I am_**

**_James Diamond : _****_No I am_**

**__****_Carlos Garcia : SHUT THE HELL UP JAMES AND Jett_**

**__****_Kendall Knight : At the doctors with Logan, Carlos, James, Katie and Mum_**

**__****_Jo Taylor : I'm so so sorry Kendall_**

**__****_Kendall Knight : Don't worry :)_**

**__****_Carlos Garcia : Guys if I was a strawberry would u be my friend_**

**__****_Logan Mitchell : What_**

**__****_Carlos Garcia : Well I was thinking about getting plastic surgery so I can look like a strawberry so I can eat myself_**

**__****_Kendall Knight : Carlos u do know if u eat yourself u will die and never see a corndog again and Death will beat u up_**

**__****_Carlos Garcia : NO I DON'T WANT DEATH TO BEAT ME UP _**

**__****_Logan Mitchell : LOL_**

**__****_James Diamond likes this_**

**__****_Jo Taylor : So funny_**

**__****_Jennifer Knight : Kendall say sorry to Carlos_**

**__****_Kendall Knight : Why_**

**__****_Jennifer Knight : He crying saying u told him death is gonna beat him up_**

**__****_Kendall Knight : I'm sorry Carlos_**

**__****_Carlos Garcia: I don't forgive u but your my brother again_**

**__****_James Diamond : I'm so beautiful_**

**__****_Camille Roberts : Sure u r James Sure u r_**

**__****_James Diamond : See guys even Camille thinks i'm beautiful why can't u_**

**__****_Logan Mitchell : One that is weird two you not_**


	3. Facebook Drama Part 2 someone back

_**Facebook Big Time Rush Style**_

_**Carlos Garcia : Yay it's the weekend and we get a break from Gustavo for 1 month yay**_

_**Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell likes this**_

_********__Comments_

_********__Kendall Knight : I know if we went today I think I would of punch Gustavo_

_********__Logan Mitchell : LoL but if that did happen we would be on the plane back to Minnesota _

_********__Katie Knight : YAY! No school time for pranking (evil laugh)_

_********__James Diamond : Time for my date with the new girl from 4T_

_********__Jo Taylor : Hey Kendall_

_********__Logan Mitchell : It's Ken doll_

_********__Carlos Garcia : Yeah because he a Ken doll and u barbie _

_********__James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and Katie Knight likes this_

_********__Jo Taylor: Did he just called barbie_

_********__Kendall Knight : Yep. Guys stop calling me Ken doll_

_********__Katie Knight: Sorry Big Brother but u are Ken doll_

_********__James Diamond likes this_

_********__Jo Taylor: U guys r weird :D_

_********__Logan Mitchell likes this_

_********__Logan Mitchell : Yep :D :D :D :D :D :D _

_********__Camille Roberts : Logan Mitchell I breaking up with u_

_********__Logan Mitchell : Why?_

_********__Camille Roberts : I wanted to _

_********__Logan Mitchell : :( :(_

_********__Camille Roberts : Don't worry we will get back to on in 3 hours_

_********__Jo Taylor : U are so weird guys_

_********__Jett Stetson : And I'm hot_

_********__James Diamond: No u r not I am the face. better wear u cuda_

_********__Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell likes this_

_********__Jett Stetson : I am_

_********__Carlos Garcia : Shut up u 2 _

_********__Katie Knight : Mum gone for 2 weeks :( :D_

_********__Kendall Knight likes this_

_********__Kendall Knight : I know this is gonna be fun _

_********__Logan Mitchell likes this_

_********__James Diamond : Cuz i'm a cover cover boy yeah_

_********__Logan Mitchell : Stop singing u song i'm a cover boy it's weird_

_********__James Diamond : How is it_

_********__Carlos Garcia : Because u r singing a to u self_

_********__Kendall Knight likes this_

_********__Camille Roberts : LOL weird_

_********__Lucy Stone : Hey guys it me Lucy remember me_

_********__James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight : LUCY :D WHERE HAVE U BEEN WAIT WE HAVE CAPS ON LUCY where have u been._

_********__Lucy Stone : So where and I move to the Plamwoods again_

_********__Kendall Knight likes this_

_********__Jo Taylor : WHAT! (d) So Amazing sad_

_********__Carlos Garcia: Thats rude_

_********__Jo Taylor : Shut up Carlos_

_********__James Diamond : Don't tell him to shut up_

_********__Logan Mitchell : He was just saying something_

_********__Jo Taylor : SHUT THE HECK UP LOGAN NO ONE ASKED U TO TALK NERD_

_********__Kendall Knight : What did u say to him _

_********__Jo Taylor : Nothing_

_********__Kendall Knight : WHAT DID U SAY TO HIM_

_********__Jo Taylor : U know what I breaking up with u _

_********__Katie Knight : Oh great now he crying what u back Jo_


	4. Facebook Drama Part 3 Carlos friend

_**Facebook Big Time Rush Style**_

_**Logan Mitchell : Help the Carlos with homework for THE FIVE TIME**_

_**comments **_

_**Carlos Garcia : I still don't get it **_

_**James Diamond likes this**_

_**Kendall Knight : How can u not get it it's m Middle school work**_

_**Logan Mitchell likes this**_

_**James Diamond : So**_

_**Lucy Stone : Hey guys :D**_

_**Kendall Knight : Hey Lucy please tell me u get the homework**_

_**Lucy Stone : Yeah it's easy**_

_**Katie Knight : Well those two dumbo (Carlos and James) don't get it**_

_**James Diamond : Hey**_

_**Logan Mitchell : Well it's true. OW! Carlos and James stop throwing books at me and Kendall :(**_

_**Carlos Garcia : No **_

_**Katie Knight : I buy u a month of corndogs and a month of cuda**_

_**James Diamond : Deal :D**_

_**Katie Knight : Kendall and Logan u have to give me $50 each**_

_**Logan Mitchell : WHAT! Okay then here :(**_

_**Katie Knight : okay :D Kendall were my money**_

_**Kendall Knight : Here :(**_

_**Camille Roberts : Hey whats up**_

_**Kendall Knight : Lucy came back and Jo told Carlos to shut when he said that rude and then she told Logan to shut up and she dumped me**_

_**Camille Roberts : Sorry about that Kendall**_

_**Jo Taylor : Hey Camille**_

_**Camille Roberts : ...**_

_**Logan Mitchell : Get of Facebook no one wants to talk to u**_

_**Jo Taylor : Who asked u to talk the only one who should be talking is me and Camille not u weirdo**_

_**Kendall Knight : First of all his right and this is a free place we can talk when we want too and he is not a weirdo u r**_

_**Jo Taylor : How could u I was thinking to make u my boyfriend again but I guest no**_

_**Katie Knight : Listen to this no one likes u so get of facebook tramp**_

_**Camille Roberts : I can't believe we were friends Jo**_

_**Carlos Garcia : I can't believe we wanted to date u**_

_**Jo Taylor : Shut up loser no one likes u here**_

_**James Diamond : What did u say to Carlitos**_

_**Jo Taylor : U heard me**_

_**Carly Garcia : Hey guys I heard what u said to my twin brother well I heard what Jo said**_

_**Jo Taylor : Oh please Carlos doesn't have a twin sister :P**_

_**Carly Garcia : Look behide u**_

_**Jo Taylor : So u r real**_

_**Lucy Stone : No she a robot **_

_**Jo Taylor : Shut up**_

_**Lucy Stone : Don't tell me to shut up weirdo or**_


	5. Weirdest Facebook Comments

_**Facebook Big Time Rush Style**_

_**Camille Roberts : On Set :D bored someone talk to me**_

_**Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight likes this**_

_********__Comments_

_********__Logan Mitchell : Hey Camille_

_********__Kendall Knight : Hey Logan can I asked u something_

_********__Logan Mitchell : U don't have to tell me by this I'm sitting right next to u_

_********__Kendall Knight : Why is a video of Carlos licking a baby on the tv_

_********__Carlos Garcia : Well I was bored _

_********__James Diamond : Just because u was bored means u have to lick a baby and film it and put it on CD and make us watch it_

_********__Carlos Garcia : Yes it does_

_********__Katie Knight : Carlos u know that baby sick now because of u_

_********__Carlos Garcia : Oh_

_********__Camille Roberts likes this_

_********__Camille Roberts : U really lick a baby LOL_

_********__James Diamond : When he lick the baby the mum punch him in the face_

_********__Camille Roberts : I Wish I was there now :P_

_********__Lucy Stone : Hey Kendall wanna go on a date_

_********__Kendall Knight : Sure_

_********__Logan Mitchell : I guest it just us_

_********__Carlos Garcia : Yep :P . U, James, Camille, Me and my corndogs_

_********__Camille Roberts : Okay then..._

_********__James Diamond and Logan Mitchell likes this_

_********__Camille Roberts : Bye guys have a scene to do_

_********__James Diamond : Wanna play would u rather_

_********__Logan Mitchell : Okay_

_********__Carlos Garcia : Logie Bear would u rather eat Kendall or Kill Kendall OW! :( _

_********__Logan Mitchell : Not playing and why ask us to eat our best friends or kill them_

_********__James Diamond likes this_

_********__Jett Stetson : Who more pretty then me no one_

_********__James Diamond : I'm am_

_********__Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia have log of_

_********__Jett Stetson : __********__I'm am_

_********__James Diamond : __********__I'm am_

_********____********__Jett Stetson : __********__I'm am_

_********____********__James Diamond : __********__I'm am_

_********____********__Kendall Knight : SHUT UP 2 NOW!_

_********____********__Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia came back online_

_********____********__Logan Mitchell : Finally thanks Kendall_

_********____********__Kendall Knight : Don't worry. Carlos why did u say to Logan would u rather eat me or kill me :(_

_********____********__Carlos Garcia : Because Because Because ..._

_********____********__Kendall Knight : Carlos :(_

_********____********__Carlos Garcia : Fine I was bored_

_********____********__Lucy Stone : Just because u was bored it doesn't mean u say that to u best friend_

_********____********__Carlos Garcia : Whatever I going to get fruit snackers and some corndogs_

* * *

_********____********__Hey guys thanks u for reading my story. Oh by the way people r saying I should do this if Kendall and Lucy happen I should put James and Jo but if Jendall happen again James and Lucy should go what should I do? Tell me please_


End file.
